Wait For Me
by Jeslene
Summary: Will life and death be that something to break their promise of undying love? A TxT one shot fic. Slightly edited, Jeslene needs some help!


Wait For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HYD cast!  
  
A.N: My second one shot fic! You noe what? I got the idea when I was in the shower... Well... Dunnoe if I should rate this story as a sad one or a peaceful one... Well! I guess I'll let the readers decided!  
  
"Irrashimasae! What can I do for you today?"  
  
This is where I work.  
  
In a small flower shop.  
  
The smell of flowers lingered in the shop, leaving it sweet smelling. Sure, it isn't some big companies. Sure, the pay isn't much. But there's something here that those high, big buildings don't have.  
  
That is, warmth.  
  
People come here to buy the perfect kind of blooms for their loved ones, choosing every stalk with care. Their satisfied smiles when the pretty blooms were wrapped.  
  
This is what I love.  
  
To share the excitement and the love the customers feel.  
  
~*~  
  
But there was one man who I don't feel the happiness. His eyes... were full of sadness, yet with tenderness when he fingered the petals of one kind of flower.  
  
Forget-me-not.  
  
The man would come every week, demanding the freshest bouquet of Forget-me- nots, before rushing out of the shop to his destination.  
  
His strange curly locks were forgotten when one look at his handsome features which were always clouded with several emotions.  
  
Impatience, temper, frustration... and love.  
  
His coal black eyes carry tenderness whenever he fingered the soft petals of the blooms.  
  
Sometimes he'll be dressed in causal tees and jeans. But most of the times, he'll be dressed in suits. I then realized from the chatters of other customers that he was one of the most important people in Japan.  
  
Domyouji Tsukasa was his name.  
  
~*~  
  
It's already late in the evening, almost time to close for the day. Yet something was missing.  
  
Him.  
  
The tall, familiar shadow of Domyouji Tsukasa was nowhere to be seen.  
  
He'll always come in the afternoon, but not today. I heaved a sigh, deciding to close the shop with the thought that he wouldn't be coming. I reached for the keys and started to lock it.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Surprised, I turned. A smile crept up to my lips as I unlocked the front door once again.  
  
It was Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
He came after all.  
  
"A bouquet of..."  
  
"Forget-Me-Nots." I finished for him. He nodded in between of breaths, sweating profusely.  
  
I took out the bouquet of blooms which I saved for him when he was late for his normal arrival. I knew, at that time, he would come no matter what. And thank Kami-sama, he did.  
  
He threw a few bills on the desk and grabbed the bouquet before rushing off. I allowed curiosity overcome and take control of my heart. I quickly closed the shop and followed his steps.  
  
I'm curious.  
  
About who the lucky girl was, to get his flowers.  
  
About why he have to rush like this.  
  
I found myself nearing a huge mansion and running towards a garden.  
  
A beautiful sunflower garden.  
  
The sweet scent of the sunflowers surrounded me as I came to a stop. The wind blew softly, caressing my face and playing with my skirt. I was just about to sit down when I heard his voice.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
I scratched my head sheepishly as I suddenly gain interest at my sandals. I dare not look at his coal black eyes.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
I jerked my head up in surprise at his words as he walked across the path and towards the center of the garden and kneeled down.  
  
I followed his steps and saw the shock of my life.  
  
In front of him, laid a tombstone.  
  
The cravings read: Makino Tsukushi, beloved wife of Domyouji Tsukasa.  
  
I took a step back. So, he had a wife. I turned my gaze to his strong back. He put the blooms down beside the grave gently and smiled.  
  
"It's been another week, Tsukushi. How have you been?" He chuckled softly before continuing. "That old hag dragged me to another ball and even tried to introduce a brainless woman to me. Her name was... Whatever. I only remembered that she was some big company's president's daughter."  
  
He laughed softly as the memories flashed in his mind. "Do you know what I did? I slammed my fist on the table and scared the hell out of the bimbo. Boy, that old hag sure was angry. That's why I'm so late today. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's another reason why I'm late today." He took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful Saturn necklace. He fingered the gems and diamonds softly. "You told me the last time you lost it, so I went to order another identical one."  
  
He closed the box and placed it beside the flowers. "Three years since the car crash, Tsukushi. I remember being depressed."  
  
He smiled gently as the breeze toyed with his curls. "I even drowned myself in sorrow, drinking until I become a drunken pig."  
  
He paused and stood up, his gaze never leaving the inscriptions and picture on the stone. "Rather than to remain sad, live yourself to the fullest. That was what you told me. So now I'm standing here, healthy and living my life to the fullest, yet staying happy."  
  
He turned his gaze to the floating clouds, as the sky was slowly painted orange. "But it's not the end, Tsukushi. Wait for me. I'll be with you in a few years, if not, few ten." He smirked. "Don't you dare get another Hanazawa Rui up there! I'll get you if you do!"  
  
Tenderness conquered his eyes as his tone soften.  
  
"So, wait for me, Tsukushi."  
  
Tears stung my eyes as they flow gently down my cheeks. I lifted the back of my hand and brushed the unexpected tears away. I glance at the picture on the stone, and then up onto the darkening skies.  
  
My eyes widened at the sight.  
  
A woman in a flowing white dress, her short brown locks swaying softly to the wind. A shiny Saturn necklace on her neck. She lowered herself down to him and embraced him.  
  
The sun finally found it's way down, leaving a tint of orange on the dark sky.  
  
"I will, Tsukasa." She whispered. "I promise."  
  
A.N: Okay! That's the end! A few reviews would be nice! I guess this fic's sad, yet with a peaceful atmosphere. Well! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
